Children of Darkness: Hiatus
by PonyGrim
Summary: Lyssa and Leon Stars came out from no where and gave the demigods the surprise of their lives. Shrouded in a mystery of their own, what side will they take and where is their place in the "Golden Age" Kronos wants to bring? (By: iNsANiTy/Onix)


**Hello! Some may recognize from me from OHSHC, Death Note, and Blue Exorcist.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay important note, I realized something about her character and it was bugging me so I rewrote this and altered the plot a little so . . yea, enjoy!**

**I don't own dis sadly, only my OCs.**

**Edit (Nov. 24, 2014): Argh! I just keep on fudging up and forgetting important details . . . rewriting stuff . . . argh**

* * *

"Nox!" The name echoed around the empty dark house. "Nox are you around here?" Wandering around the dark mansion was a girl with onyx black hair blending into the darkness.

Her eyes were a smoky dark violet pierced the darkness observantly for any signs of movement, usually hidden behind her loose inky black hairs that fell mid-back. She wore dark grey leggings and a loose white batwing shirt with tassels and a silvery black graphic swirl designs on it with a black tank-top underneath. Black combat boots moved quickly along the dark floors threatening the rare stone charms that hung from her chain necklace to rattle against each other. She gripped the black fedora on her head, her hand brushing against the soft white and grey feather earrings that dangled from her ears.

The suddenly she came to a stop and turned to her right, "Nox! I've been looking all over for you!"

A woman was tall as the Athena Parthenos statue walked slowly to the girl, each step shrinking her until she stood at 6 foot 7. Her figure resembled churning ash and smoke, she wore a black dress that shimmered with the colours of a space nebula. Her face was entirely shadowed letting only her dark black-purple eyes shine. Her back was "graced" with smoky black wings somewhat resembling a mix of an angel's and a bat's. The dress fell to the floor disappearing into black smoke hiding her feet. Flanking both of her sides were large black horses with large silver fangs.

Her mood dampened a little and she sighed as a boy barely taller than herself shadow traveled next to the shadowy woman."Switch into Greek Lyiona!" he snapped sternly.

The boy was wearing a plain black hooded jacket open over a grey striped T-shirt, black jeans, a long soft grey scarf thrown over his shoulders, matching soft dark grey converses, and a single fingerless glove over his left hand. He bore a striking resemblance to Lyiona, having the same inky black hair as her only messily cut to his shoulders with his bangs choppy and uneven, his eyes being a darker amethyst colour. Though this was due partially to the fact that they were technically twin siblings. Like Lyiona he wore a short chain of rare stone charms around his neck, but only had one silver and amethyst stub earring on his right ear.

The girl shadow traveled next to the woman and pet the horses staring into the animal's deep eyes. "Buzz off Lyon. Last time I saw she was Nox, now she's Nyx. It's not easy to tell her apart, she is the same person after all . . ."

Lyon raised his right hand in a fist and flicked it downward quickly, the shadows seemed drawn like moths to the webbing between his fingers and when he held up his hand, all the fingers spaced out. Three small darts were positioned in each hand, being tall slender black cylinders that seemed to somehow drop the temperature around them. He narrowed his eyes at her, lightly teasing and partly serious, "Try me."

Immediately the girl copied the action only that a pair of long slim daggers made of the same substance appeared in her hands, weighing them in her hands she eyes her brother smugly. "I would like to see you try."

The woman sighed as Lyon sent Lyiona an annoyed glare before she began to walk to a large circular room.

The two of them rolled their eyes at each other, Lyiona flug the weapons behind her shoulders carelessly. Lyon glared at her before following the taller woman in suite, a visible silvery mist coming from the tips of his darts, the darts slowly disappearing into mist as if it was evaporating.

The circular room was filled with mist low on the ground, in the center of the room was a lounge with a small table beside it. Nyx glided to the seat and draped herself over it gracefully, the horses settled down near her feet like dogs. "Lyiona, Lyon, I just finished my meeting with my sister, Gaea." she said, silencing the two of them.

The girl referred to as Lyiona perked up a bit and sat down on a plush chair she summoned from the swirling mist. "Go on . . ." She encouraged, making Lyon roll his eyes as he sat besides her on a identical chair silently.

"Her son Kronos wants to bring on the 'Golden Age' where all the Titans will rule and the gods will fall, he requested for some assistance and came to me for the both of you . . ." Nyx went on, faltering a bit. Her deep eyes that held endless voids of darkness truly churned with concern and worry for the younger children.

"I'm to go to the surface and help with the plans, when the 'Golden Age' has arrived we would be able to roam the surface and step out of Tartarus . . ." The girl murmured looking at the large horses spacing out.

The boy was staring thoughtfully at the Goddess of Night and Darkness, and while he spoke no words his eyes seemed to reflect his twin's reaction.

"Lyiona. Lyon." They snapped out of their trances and looked at her, "If you are to help with the plans I'll have to steal your memories from you, you won't remember a thing about living in Tartarus." Nyx spoke softly and slowly as if explaining it to a child.

She stood up looking at the evenly in the eyes, "And when we succeed we'll roam both the pits of Hell and the skies of Earth." She said calmly in a deathly quiet tone standing up after her brother.

Nyx's gaze flitted to Lyon's while he stood their coldly, searching for any signs of hesitation. "I don't think anything more needs to be said." He said, after realizing that she expected a verbal response.

Turning on her heels she stepped out of the room after Lyon, their hair quickly lost in the darkness before they teleported away. Nyx sighed stroking the large horses who neighed worriedly, "So be it . . ."

* * *

**Yea it's short. But I'll write more! In exchange for a positive review! THANK YOU!**

**~The Insane One o . 0**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**

**Come**

**\/**

**\/**

**On**

**\/**

**\/**

**Please**

**\/**

**\/**

**Review**

**\/**

**\/**

**It's**

**\/**

**\/**

**Right**

**\/**

**\/**

**Here**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
